A Strange yet Coincidental Series of Events
by dramaticmamallama
Summary: Perhaps a King's accident may cause a whole chain of weird yet wonderful events to occur for our favorite pair of twins. Hikaru x Kaoru YAOI. Rated T for chapter 2 and mild language.


**A/N OH my my my. It's been YEARS since I've written a story. Hope my writing style isn't too shabby. Please enjoy yourselves with this piece that happened to be written at 4 a.m. in the morning. Read and Review (: Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH OHSHC**

* * *

As the extravagant doors opened, flower petals and the smell of cologne danced in the air. Guests were greeted by 7 students who all were dressed in ridiculously elegant clothing.

"_Welcome"_

And with that, the Ouran High School Host Club was opened for business.

And as the dear self-proclaimed King had chosen, the theme of today would be Victorian. Tamaki donned a black top hat with a white band at its base. Along with it, a black coat that went down to his knees and underneath, a white buttoned up shirt with a dark blue bowtie at his collar. Finally, he had black pants to match. The calculative, dark and manipulative vice-president Kyouya had a similar outfit on minus the top hat. The only difference was that he had a tie and a blue vest on. The bouncy and hyper Hunny had on a coat with buttons on the sides and a white shirt with ruffles underneath. The sempai wore long socks and short trousers. Usa-chan was given a bow tie for the occasion. The quiet Mori had a bowler's hat on and cane. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru both wore matching outfits. They wore vests, white shirts and ascot ties to complete. The androgynous Haruhi had on a simple tuxedo with a black tie. In short, they were all well-dressed accordingly.

* * *

Haruhi's POV.

_I'm too old for this shit…_

_Seriously? A Victorian theme? It's so original I could punch a random Chinese lady and slap a bald man's head. _

_-sigh-_

_Tamaki is dressed up like a cheap magician, Kyouya looks like his gay lover, Hunny looks like a pirate, Mori looks depressing, the twins look like waiters and I look like the kind of guy you agree to go on a blind day with but then you see how cheesy and crappy I look so you turn around and pretend you didn't see me… are you fricken kidding me? I have 5 tests tomorrow. All of which are super important and difficult. I want to go home and study. No wait, I NEED to go home and study but instead I'm stuck here with all these idiots and their douchebaggery of clothing and decorations. I think I'm going to kill something. _

Haruhi inhaled a deep breath as her eyes look on to her fellow host club members with spite and pure dark hatred. God did she want to leave. If it wasn't worse enough, she had to entertain all these guests without showing a bit of anger but she had to put up with the random molest-like glomps of her superiors.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed the flamboyant yet moronic blonde.

_**Shit.**_

End POV

* * *

"My dear daughter! Father thinks you look exceptionally adorable today! I would just eat you up! But then there wouldn't be any more Haruhi….So I won't eat you. Why are you so cuteeee?"

"Sempai…..I could punch you right now and not care"

"Why are you so violent Haruhiiii? MOTHER, DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"

A dark haired teen emerged from the dark shadows with his infamous clipboard. He pushed up his spectacles with the tip of his pen and raised his head to behold the most fake and evil smile that mankind has ever witnessed.

"Tamaki, it would be wise to return to your waiting guests instead of galloping around like a mentally unstable giraffe. We are losing profits by the second and I **definitely** do not appreciate that. Now would be so kind as to go back to your table and **stay there**."

A cold breeze passed by as the living soul of Tamaki had been sucked into oblivion. Like a zombie, he walked back to his table pale and broken. However, with his fragile stance, he walked clumsily and suddenly tripped on a nonexistent object and fell towards an unsuspecting Hitachiin twin.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Twin's table, the brotherly love act had already commenced.**

"I was so alone Hikaru. So alone."

The younger twin had tears glistening in his eyes and turned away from his elder twin.

"Kaoru. Look at me."

Hikaru placed his hand gently on his twin's chin and turned his face around. He leaned closer until he could feel the warm breath of his brother. His other arm snaked around Kaoru's waist and pulled him closer. The fangirls watched without blinking and were feeling hot as their hearts pounded from the intensity of the scene before them.

"I will never leave you alone ever again because you are far too precious to me. All the stars in the midnight sky could not add up to how much you mean to me Kaoru."

Hikaru's eyes locked onto his twin's. His face inched closer to tease the fangirls into a deeper whirl of moe. They were all on the verge of screaming for joy. Kaoru's face began to flush from how close he was to his brother; he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. It was normal for him as the close proximity between him and his brother never failed to feel a tad awkward and embarrassing.

**WHEN SUDDENLY**

"Hikaru-kun! Look out!". One of the clients pointed in the direction of the oncoming danger of a tumbling king. The twins, not realizing what was happening, didn't have enough time to react.

Suoh tumbled and shut his eyes as he knew of the oncoming pain that was about to hit him. He stretched out his arms in front of him for protection and strangely he landed softly as the palms of his hands met the back of Hikaru. This caused him to shove the Hitachiin forward until…

-Chuuuuuu-

The whole room fell silent as Kyouya looked up from his clipboard, Hunny stopped chewing, Mori putting down the tea pot, Haruhi looking up and Tamaki, on his knees, gawking at the scene before him. The fiery-haired boy found himself staring at a pair of golden orbs that matched his. His eyes have never been that close to Kaoru's before. The air coming from Kaoru has never felt this hot before. Hikaru only then noticed that his lips were locked against an identical pair. It took a second for both twins to finally realize what was happening. Both pairs of golden eyes widened and they shoved each other away simultaneously. They began to blush multiple shades of red while wiping their mouths in hopes that it would also wipe away what had just occurred.

"What the hell-" started Hikaru.

"Just happened?" finished Kaoru.

Both twins just stood there dumbfounded. Even the fangirls couldn't believe that what they have been dreaming for had just come true.

The Hitachiin's heads then snapped towards Tamaki. Both pairs of eyes have turned dull with rage. Haruhi swore she could see fire starting to surround them.

"Dono, may we please have a **word** with you?"

Tamaki gulped and his life flashed before his eyes. He had caused, what could possibly be, the end of the world as he knew it. Each brother grabbed onto one leg and they proceeded to drag him into what can only be described as hell, aka the storage room.

Silence filled the room.

Swiftly, Mommy took charge.

"Well princesses, I'm sure you all enjoyed our …performance for you today. Unfortunately we are having technical difficulties so we are sadly ending club activities early today. Do return tomorrow as we will be having extended hours. Oh, and prints and posters of the kiss scene will soon be on sale. You can also buy some Victorian dresses on the way out. Farewell now!"

The dark lord waved farewell to the girls and instructed the rest of the hosts to do the same. It was going to be a VERY long day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Alrighty then :D wait for chapter 2 to find out what happens next.**

**Please leave a review as feedback is always nice (:**


End file.
